


Despair

by PrussiaPanda



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Ankh mentioned, Eiji is sad, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaPanda/pseuds/PrussiaPanda
Summary: Pouring my heart out. The tears keep flowing...this can't be the end.
Kudos: 3





	Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Just feelings of a kinnie
> 
> KR OOO finale spoiler

One, two, three 

Usually that would reference the medals, those core medals that the Greeed wanted to collect. 

Four, five, six 

Eiji's eyes flutter open, then they close and then they open again- 

The air is so warm around him in this empty room, this room he used to share with someone. 

He takes a deep breath, blinking his eyes closed once more. He holds something shiny in his hands, pressing it to his chest. 

These deep breaths only hold him for so long until he allows himself to let go. His teeth grind together and he feels himself start to shake. 

Eiji knows this isn't his fault- he doesn't blame himself at all. This was meant to happen. 

Yet he couldn't stop the tears from falling. He cups the broken medal in both hands and his tears drip down right onto it, creating a puddle. In movies this would be the time that some miracle happens. Suddenly the other person would wake up, their wounds completely healed. 

But this wasn't a movie. This was real. 

Ankh was....gone. 

His eyes flutter closed again and he counts again. 

One, two, three 

He swallowed thickly and forced himself to lay down on his bed. 

Four, five six 

His mind starts to think about all the good times he's had with everyone. How far he had been able to reach to help his family. 

Eventually, Eiji exhausts himself with his tears and falls asleep, the broken red medal still clutched in hand.

This can't be the end.

This won't be the end.


End file.
